


Ради Нее

by Akitai



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Я изменилась, когда умерла.Стала злой, более склонной к насилию.Но мне нужно было быть хорошей человекой.Ради нее.





	Ради Нее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447558) by [toxdaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxdaniel/pseuds/toxdaniel). 



Я изменилась после того, как умерла.  
Стала злой, более склонной к насилию.  
Это стало естественным для меня.  
Но потом случилась история с Серым Посредником.  
Я поняла, что мне нужно быть хорошей ради Нее. Мне нужно было быть такой же, какой я была, когда Она меня полюбила — иначе она прекратила бы меня любить, верно?

Потом был ретранслятор Альфа. У меня не получилось. Я не смогла спасти их. Я не была хорошей человекой. Она точно не могла продолжать любить меня.  
Я была опустошена, когда меня забрали обратно на Землю. Шесть месяцев я провела там, погрязая в своей вине.

На Марсе я увидела ее снова. Мне снова пришлось быть хорошей, чтобы она осталась, чтобы продолжала любить меня.  
И это сработало.  
Хотя я многое потеряла, она видела, что я стараюсь быть хорошей, и она любила меня.

На Омеге было плохо. Было так просто вновь поддаться гневу, насилию, ощущению губ Арии на моих…  
Но я должна была быть хорошей. Должна. Ради нее. Чтобы она продолжала меня любить.

Не знаю, как она смогла продолжить любить меня после Тессии. Может, ее собственная вина мешала ей увидеть мою? Я чувствовала облегчение и стыдилась этого.

(Была бы клон лучше меня? Полюбила бы она… не думай об этом не думай об этом не думай об этом)

Я была хорошей в штабе Цербера, хотя мне хотелось бить этого ублюдка снова, и снова, и снова, и снова, и снова.

Земля была испытанием. Я ненавидела Жнецов за то, что они сделали с моим домом. Я убивала их при любой возможности, но это было нормально, потому что именно так поступают хорошие ребята, верно? Убивают монстров?

Мне пришлось отослать ее прочь, прежде чем отправиться к лучу. Я надеюсь, что она еще жива. Я надеюсь, что она одобрила мой выбор. Положить конец войне.

 

Скажи мне, Лиара.

Была ли я хорошей?


End file.
